


Prompts

by thisisme_12369



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisme_12369/pseuds/thisisme_12369
Summary: Hello everyone! I will be taking in prompts for any plots are ideas for stories you want to see. If you have any ideas at all please comment them I would appreciate that very much. So let's go. List your ideas guys!Prompt One-So I'd really love to see a fic about Niall being gay (but not in a relationship) and coming out to each one of the boys on different occasion. I'd like to see different reactions from the boys and Niall fighting with anxiety.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 2





	1. Any ideas?

Hello everyone! I will be taking in prompts for any plots are ideas for stories you want to see. If you have any ideas at all please comment them I would appreciate that very much. So let's go. List your ideas guys!


	2. Prompt One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'd really love to see a fic about Niall being gay (but not in a relationship) and coming out to each one of the boys on different occasion. I'd like to see different reactions from the boys and Niall fighting with anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

Niall groaned as he dragged himself out of bed his head pounding as he stumbled into the bathroom almost tripping over an empty beer bottle. It really wasn't a good idea to drink that much alcohol last night but these days it seemed the only thing stopping him from overthinking. Sighing, he switched on the shower as he stepped in flinching as the cold water touched his skin. Right. The hot water wasn't on. Reaching his hand out he turned the dial causing the water to heat up immediately. 

There we go.

Grabbing a towel that was hanging over the rack Niall dried his hair as he walked out of the bathroom feeling much more refreshed than he was ten minutes ago. Grabbing his boxers from the drawer he hopped a big as he pulled them on stumbling backwards slightly. Picking last nights clothes of the floor he grimaced. Seriously when was the last time he changed? Frowning he threw it into the too wash basket as he grabbed a clean set of jeans and T-shirt slipping it over his still slightly damp skin. Oh well, today was a warm day so it'll be dry in no time. Collapsing on the bed Niall sighed as he grabbed his phone checking if Louis had seen his message yet asking if he wanted to go to the cinema next week. The others were busy going home and visiting family. Niall closed his eyes deciding that it would be good to take a nap. They had the whole day off today anyway.

***

Knock Knock.

Niall huffed as he rolled out of his bed. He had finally just fallen asleep and someone had to ruin it for him. 

Knock knock.

Seriously could this person not wait? "Coming for goodness sake," Niall yelled as he ran down the stairs grabbing his keys from the kitchen table and slamming the door open. Liam stood on the other side hand reached out as if to knock again.

"What?" Niall crossed his arms as Liam opened his mouth before closing it again. "What?" Niall asked again, "Do I have something on my face," Liam shook his head.

"No your face is fine. But why are you so mad?" Liam asked hesitantly as Niall rolled his eyes.

"Why do you care?" he retorted ad Liam held his hands up in surrender. Niall wasn't one to usually be in a bad mood so something must be wrong.

"Geez sorry for caring. Anyway, I was wondering do you want to go visit that new cafe shop up the road?" Liam asked as Niall rubbed his chin contemplating it. He wanted to spend the day napping and watching tv today but he also really wanted to check the new cafe out too.

"You know what? Why not," Niall answered as Liam grinned.

"Cool let's go!" he said cheerily as he grabbed Niall's hand leading him out of his door locking it for him before dragging him down the street. When they reached the cafe it was surprisingly quiet for 1 in the afternoon with only a couple of people in there which was probably for the best. Sometimes they just wanted to talk and not be interrupted by the fans. Sure they loved them but sometimes they need times for themselves. Niall went to sit at a table in the far corner as Liam grabbed them both a coffee before joining him and talking about his girlfriend. Apparently, they have decided to start living together. Well, he thinks that's what was happening as he wasn't paying much attention to busy worrying about other things. Liam seemed to notice that as well.

"Niall?" Liam asked as Niall glanced up.

"Yeah?" he asked as Liam just looked quizzically at him. 

"What wrong?" Liam asked getting to straight to the problem. Niall just looked down.

"Nothing's wrong. What made you think that?" 

"Cut that bullshit. I know somethings wrong. you're not usually like this. What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" he asked urgently as Niall glanced back up shaking his head.

"No nothing like that. Don't worry it's nothing,"

"Nothing?" Liam exclaimed, "It is nothing if it makes you like this. Come to one Niall you know you can trust me. Please," Liam pleaded as Niall just looked away. He wished he could tell them but what if they hated him for this? What if his fans hate him? What would he do then? He knew that they probably would accept him for being gay but what if they don't. He doesn't know if he would be able to bear it if everyone he loved hated him. Better safe than sorry.

"I'm sorry Liam but I can't tell you." Niall shook his head as Liam frowned.

"Why what's so bad you can't tell me?" Liam asked as Niall just shook his head and fiddled with the button on his shirt. "Niall?" Liam asked. Niall just shook his head.

"Sorry I just can't," he whispered as Liam frowned

"Niall I understand that you don't want to tell me now so I won't push you but if you ever do want to talk about this I'll always be there. Please remember that," Liam said seriously as Niall just smiled softly as he drank a sip of coffee grimacing at the taste. Liam stayed true to his words and they spent the rest of the time talking about all sorts of random things.

***

"So what movie do you wanna see?" Louis asked as Niall bit in lip in thought. Tonight they were showing all the classics and he has yet to see The Titanic yet and from what everybody has said about it it wasn't half bad.

"The Titanic," Niall answer as Louis handing money to the man behind the counter. Niall frowned,

"It's fine Louis I can pay for my own ticket," he complained as he tried to get his walled out but Louis just shook his head. 

"You've been looking down all week," Louis answered as he took the tickets from the man, "this is on me," he turned back to Niall winking. Niall grinned smiling fondly. He was lucky to have such good friends. They headed inside to the seats making a small stop to grab two buckets of popcorn and refusing to let Niall pay once again. Once they reached their seats Louis sighed collapsing into his seat as Niall looked at him with a puzzled look on his face,

"Don't look at me like that," Louis pouted, "It's been a while since I went to a cinema. Let me relish the moment," Niall just let out a hearty laugh before turning back to where the movie was started. Halfway through the movie, there was a man in the background and Niall really wished he got some speaking parts because he was so smoking hot. Louis suddenly turned around looking at Niall with a shocked look as Niall frowned,

"What?" he asked brows furrowed as Louis tilted his head observing Niall's actions.

"You said he was smoking hot," Louis replied as Niall's eyes widened. How could he be so stupid? 

"Well he is isn't he," Niall laughed, "If I was into men he'd be my type," Niall grinned trying to play it off with a joke. Louis just gave him an incredulous look but didn't question him through the rest of the film and Niall was thankful for that. After the film, they were both walking back to their houses which were a street away from each other when Louis brought it up again,

"So about what you said during the film," Louis started as he waited patiently for Niall to explain. Niall just exhaled knowing that Louis would ask about this sooner or later.

"Look, Louis. All I said was he was smoking hot. That's it," Niall bit his lip hoping Louis would just drop the topic but of course Louis wouldn't.

"I know but with how you're acting recently are you sure there's something you're not telling us?" Niall turned over to see Louis stern look and turned away guilt filling him. He didn't need to look to see Louis was frowning. Niall bit his cheek wondering whether or not to tell him. It would be good to finally open up to someone but would Louis accept him for who he is? Niall shook his head. Of course, he would. He was Louis after all. Anyway, Louis didn't look disgusted when he heard his comment about the man being smoking hot. Only curious.

"Fine but don't' tell anyone else," Niall replied turning back to Louis who looked up immediately,

"I won't," he promised.

"Okay well the truth is I'm attracted to men," Niall announced holding his breath waiting for a reaction. Was Louis going to walk away? Was Louis going to hate him? After no response, Niall felt tear rolling down his face. Louis hates him and now he was going to tell everyone else and they were going to hate him too. He knew he shouldn't have told anyone. He should've known better. Now everyo-

"Awww don't cry Niall," Louis pulled Niall into a hug as Niall looked up surprised,

"You don't hate me?" he whispered as Louis laughed shaking his head,

"Why would I?" he asked as he wiped a tear from Niall's face. As Niall hugged Louis back, "I was just surprised because I didn't think you'd just tell me. I thought you might dodge the question but I'm so glad you didn't," Louis grinned as Niall smiled back. "Any way I could never hate you just because you like men, There's nothing wrong with that," Louis whispered as Niall hugged him closer. After a minute Niall let go of Louis and they continued making their way home.

"Have you came out to the others?" Louis asked as Niall shook his head,

"No not yet," he bit his lip as Louis as they reached Louis house.

"Well here's my stop," Louis grinned waving to Niall as he retreated to his door. Just before he went in he turned back around, "Also I speak for everyone in the band when I say no ones going to hate you when you come out," he grinned giving Niall a thumbs up before heading in. Niall smiled to himself feeling as if a ton of bricks has just been lifted off his shoulder. Maybe coming out would be that bad.

***

Niall speed-walked through the corridors as he chastised himself for forgetting to set his alarm last night. They were recording the last few songs for their second album and he didn't want to be the reason everyone had to come back another day. As he walked into the room setting his bag in the corner everyone's faces seemed to visibly react,

"Thank goodness you're here," Liam smiled as he stood from up from where he was sitting. "Everyone thought something might have happened and we were just about to send someone over to your house. Niall smiled rubbing his neck, "Sorry guys, I overslept then left my phone in the house." he apologised as their producer Amy got up.

"That's okay. We're just glad you're here," she smiled as she grabbed her clipboard. We've done Harry and Zayn's solos so Liam please com wits me," she said as Liam stood up walking out with her. On the other dis of the room, Zayn and Harry seemed to be having an animated argument about whether milk goes in before the cereal or after as Louis snuck up next to him,

"So," he asked as Niall turned around to look at him, "Have you told anyone yet?" he asked as Niall shook his head,

"I do want to I just don't know how," he sighed as Louis nodded his head, " Yeah must be hard to figure out when's the right time," Louis replied as Harry wandered over to where they were sitting a scowl over his face.

"Honestly Zayn thinks he's so smart by putting the milk in first before so he can heat it up and the cornflakes aren't too soggy but how do you know whether you have too much or not enough milk?" Harry asked as he collapsed next to Niall pouting. Niall just laughed as he shook his head, Harry, giving him an offended look.

"What's so funny?" he glared as Niall bit his lip trying to hold back a smile. Next to him Louis just rolled his eyes,

"Zayn's right. Milk goes first he answered sticking is tongue out before getting up and making a quick run to where Zayn was sitting before Harry catch him. Harry turned to Niall with a warning look on his face as Niall put his hand up in surrender,

"I'm on your side," he answered quickly as Harry gave him an approving nod.

"So what were you and Lou talking about before I came over?" Harry asked as Niall turned his head to look at Harry so fast it was a surprise his neck hadn't broken,

"Nothing important," he answered, " Did you hear something?"

"No, it was just you both looked quite serious. Anyway, you heard that where we're going on tour?" Harry asked as Niall shook his head,

"No not yet. Are we going anywhere new?" he asked as he relaxed glad for the subject change,

"Yup and it's going to be so cool," Harry grinned. Niall laughed Harry always was the most excited to go somewhere new. "Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after this session," Harry asked, "The other three are staying in playing video games all night and forgot to invite us so we have made them regret it," he smirked as Niall shoved him lightly. 

"They'd let us join if we asked," Niall pointed out as Harry shook his head.

"They didn't invite us, therefore, we are not going," he replied, "We are however going to head in your room and play music as loud as possible and ruin the evening for them. Niall sighed fondly,

"Fine whatever you say, buddy,"

***

It was time. Currently, the other three were busy in the living room playing some new game they just got as Harry and Niall snuck up the stairs. As they got to Harry's room Harry turned back,

"Wait! Niall, your room is right above the living room right?" Niall nodded,

"Yeah it is," he replied, "do you want to do this in my room or something?"

"Yeah if you're okay with it. If not we can still ruin their evening in my room," Harry shrugged. Niall shook his head smiling,

"Nah come on. We can make a bigger racket in my room," as they headed to the room right above the other boys. However, when they walked through the door Niall regretted that decision instantly. Last night he was flicking through the newest issue of Out Magazine and stupidly left it on his bed. He looked over at Harry who has yet noticed it. Okay, maybe things would be fine after all. He could hide it when Harry was distracted and oh no. Harry's heading over to the bed and he's seen the magazine now. Niall winced as Harry picked it up sending him a curious look.

"Out magazine?" Harry asked as Niall gulped, "Interesting choice," Niall didn't move. Just wait for the moment Harry would find out his secret. Harry frowned before looking back at Niall as the latter looked down avoiding Harry's gaze. Harry probably hated him.

"You do realise you can tell me anything right?" Harry as tentatively as Niall nodded still not daring to look up at Harry. Harry walked over putting his arm around Niall. "Seriously Niall I promise I won't judge," 

"I know you won't," Niall replied biting his lip as Harry hugged him. He opened his mouth to tell Harry everything but at the last second no words came out.

"So what's up then?" Harry asked as he pulled away from the hug, "What been annoying you?" Niall sighed. Harry probably had already guessed so telling him won't make a difference anyway. Harry wasn't homophobic so why was he afraid. Niall took a deep breath in before finally looking at Harry,

"I like boys Harry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I was so scared. I didn't want to guys to hate me," he spilt as Harry pulled him back in a hug,

"We would never hate you for liking boys Niall," Harry whispered as Niall nodded,

"I know but I was so scared," he replied quietly as Harry just hugged him harder,

"Have you told any of the others yet?" Harry asked,

"I told Louis about a week ago but that's it," he replied as Harry finally pulled away from the hug.

"Well just know the other two would never hate you. Take your time and come out when you're ready," Harry smiled as he connected his phone to speakers before handing a pair of noise-cancelling headphones to Niall who looked puzzled before he realised what Harry was going to do. His eyes widened before he smirked placing the headphones on. Harry pressed a button and the music began playing through the speakers and loud curses came from below.

***

"If you guys wanted to play you could've just asked," Liam complained the next day when they were all out for coffee. Harry and Louis headed to one of the machines that dispense little balls of toys or something. He's not quite sure himself. Zayn had left to place the order leaving Liam and Niall by themselves. Niall took a deep breath. Liam deserved an explanation for what happened a week and a half ago and now was just as good as any other time. 

"Liam," Niall said after clearing his throat. Liam looked up from playing candy crush on his phone,

"Yeah?" he asked as Niall bit his lip.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked as Liam shut his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Of course," he replied as he looked back at Niall, "What's up?" he asked staring at Niall expectantly. Niall stopped fiddling with his sleeve as he looked up,

"Well remember about just over a week ago when you asked me what was wrong and I said I couldn't tell you?" Niall started as Liam nodded, "Well the thing is I was worried you would hate me for what I'm about to say. The truth is I like boys," he blurted waiting anxiously for Liam's reaction. Liam just smiled as Harry and Louis arrived back at the table. "I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me," he grinned as Harry and Louis sat down.

"Trusted him enough to tell him what?" Louis piped up as Harry looked up to from piecing a little figurine together.

"Just what I told you guys. That I liked boys," he replied as Liam's eyes widened.

"You two both knew?" he asked as they both nodded. 

"Yeah, but I didn't know Harry knew," Louis said as he directed a puzzled glance at Harry, "Anyway that means Zayn's the only one left," he said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlocks," Niall replied rolling his eyes as Louis shoved him playfully, "Anyway back on topic how should I tell him?" Niall asked eyeing warily at Zayn who was currently handing the money over and about to head back.

"Just open and honest like you told Liam," Louis replied as Niall nodded watching Zayn head back to them changing the topic rapidly.

"So what do you guys think about my new scarf?" he asked as he tilted his head showing his indeed newly bought mahogany scarf.

"It's really cool Nill where did you buy it?" Harry asked going along with it as Louis rolled his eyes.

"I told you you should have brought a different coloured one. Mahogany's boring," Louis stated as Niall gasped offended.

"Don't worry Niall it looks amazing Louis's just jealous that he doesn't have one," Zayn butted in as he set the coffee down in front of their table. Once they each had their coffee they began to talk about their next album. Louis was intent on changing their sound to be more their type of music and no one was complaining. They did need a change in direction and they are maturing therefore their old sound didn't quite fit them. Niall was silent for a while before he spoke up.

"Ummm Zayn. I have something to tell you," he finally spoke up as Zayn turned around to look at him.

"Okay would you like to go somewhere private?" he asked already getting up as Niall stopped him,

"No it's fine I've already told the others." he replied as Zayn tilted his head slightly confused and sat back down.

"Okay we'll go on," he prompted as he took a sip of his coffee as Niall glanced nervously down at his hands,

"Well the thing is I'm don't like women," he revealed as Zayn's eyes widened as the other took the information in. Zayn's eyes narrowed,

"Does that mean you like men?" he asked as Niall bit his lip nodding. Zayn across from him smirked before grabbing his phone out to text someone, "A friend of mine is in town for two weeks you two should meet," he announced as he placed his phone back down, "You's be so cute together," Niall felt his face go red as he nodded before taking a sip of drink so the others wouldn't notice.

"Awww Niall's blushing," Louis teased as Niall looked up blushing even more if it was possible elbowing Louis,

"No, I'm not," he said through gritted teeth as Louis rubbed his arm, "It's just a bit hot here," he replied as Louis laughed before he suddenly quietened down after receiving Niall's glare trying to not laugh as he looked down at his feet. The conversation soon resumed as Louis and Liam shared their song ideas to the others. Niall sighed happily. This was how things were supposed to be all along and never has he felt so relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long I hope it was up to your standards :)


End file.
